Over the recent years, there have been increasing demands for a high-quality and broadband video stream via a wireless network. Because of the essence of the wireless network, however, there arise problems that have occurred in the case of transmitting the same multimedia content via a conventional wired network. Among others, a serious problem is that video quality undergoing an end-to-end observation largely fluctuates due to time-varying channel fading and a relatively high bit error rate. Moreover, access speeds from clients vary widely.